Often objects requiring an inspection cannot be inspected by the naked eye. Consequently, the inspection process must be accomplished by viewing an image of the object, such as an image displayed on a high resolution video monitor. This may be necessary when the object to be inspected is very small and requires magnification to be properly inspected or when the object is located in a hazardous or otherwise inaccessible environment.
A couple of examples of such a situation is the inspection of cellular matter on a slide for the presence of malignant or premalignant cells, as in a pap smear screening process, and the inspection of semiconductor chips. In these instances a number of objects or a single object having a number of areas of interest, are displayed on a video screen. An inspection technologist or inspection technician then inspects the individual objects or areas for flaws, defects, or certain criteria indicative of an event or condition. Many inspection processes require a skilled technician to review hundreds or thousands of images per day for the detection of only a few flaws or occurrences. These inspection procedures can become quite tedious, tending to detract from the overall quality of the inspection performed by even the most conscientious of technicians. Further, the non-detection of a certain condition, such as the presence of a single malignant cell among thousands of benign cells, can have very severe adverse consequences. While the display of the image of the object facilitates inspection, it does little to ensure that the inspection is adequate.
It would be desirable to provide a method or a device which controls or audits the inspection process of a displayed image of the object in such a way as to increase the probability of an adequate inspection.